


Stay

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hasn't been at the Gallaghers' long, but he's gradually settling in - albeit, a little awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Ian turns the shower off and steps out to grab a towel and dry off while Mickey stands in front of the mirror that keeps getting steamed up and shaves his face.

"I can't believe how long you spend in the shower, man, you take longer than Mandy." Mickey says, raking a razor up over his neck. 

"Shut up. I like showering. Wakes you up and calms you down at the same time." Ian says, before tossing the towel over his head and scrubbing his hair dry. 

Mickey scrunches his face up in confusion momentarily before dipping the foam-covered razor in the sink to clean it off once more. "What's next? Fuckin' facials? Manicures? Those weird fish tank things you put your feet in?" Mickey says, laughing a little at the other boy before wincing as he shaves over a little cut he'd got on his chin a few days ago. 

Ian mock-laughs back at him and ties the towel around his waist. "Fuck off, at least I have to shave more than once a month." Ian says, walking over to the other boy and looking at him in the mirror over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Fuck you. At least I ain't ginger." 

"Pfft. You love it." Ian replies, slapping the other man's towel-covered ass. 

"Hm." Mickey says, shaving his jaw. 

It's quiet for a few moments until Ian presses himself closer and sighs loudly, craning his neck down to bury his face in the damp hair at Mickey's crown. "Wish you'd have stayed in there with me a little longer. I could've given you a facial." He says with a dirty laugh, his fingers playing at the sparse trail of dark hair leading up to Mickey's navel. 

Mickey breathes out a laugh and cleans off the razor again. "I didn't think you'd still have it in you after that performance." He says, his voice sounding a little weird as he stretches his top lip over his teeth and shaves his mustache stubble off. 

"Yeah, well, I do what I do..." Ian says quietly, smiling his dumb lopsided grin. "At least I know the extra work I've been doing on my triceps is payin' off." He adds, flexing his arm in the mirror behind Mickey's head. 

"That it is." Mickey purrs, smirking and then pulling the plug of the sink out and wiping his face on a nearby towel. 

"Can I do my hair now?" 

"Can I do my hair now?" Mickey imitates in a stupid voice. "God, you're so queer."

"Shut up, you spend more time on yours than I do." Ian says. 

"No, wait your damn turn," Mickey replies, picking up a tub of gel from the window sill and beginning to style his hair. 

Ian watches Mickey's tattooed fingers work through his dark hair curiously and leans back on the edge of the tub. 

"'Kay, done," Mickey says after a few minutes. 

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Style it that quick," Ian replies, furrowing his brow, "it takes me fuckin' ages to get it right." 

"That's 'cause you're used to havin' it buzzed, I've been doin' it for years." Mickey says around a cigarette. "Go stand in front of the mirror, I'll show you."

Ian does as he's told and waits for Mickey to come up behind him. The older boy unscrews Ian's tub of hair gel again and cover his fingers in it, running it through his damp hair a little awkwardly a few times before sighing in annoyance. "Sit down, dude, I can't reach." 

Ian laughs and Mickey slaps his shoulder with the back of his hand, but the redhead puts the toilet lid down and does as he's told anyway.  
Mickey begins styling his hair a little quicker now, grabbing the comb he'd been using a moment ago to get the shape of it right and shuffling around the younger boy a few times to see how it looks from different angles. 

"A'ight. Done." Mickey says, plucking the cigarette from between his lips and flicking the ash in the sink while Ian wipes the steam from the mirror and checks it out. 

"Wow," Ian says, before letting out a stupid laugh. "You ever thought about bein' a barber?" He asks.

Mickey gives him a 'have-you-lost-your-fuckin'-mind' look and blows out a stream of smoke. "You serious?" He asks. "I ain't some faggy hairdresser." 

"I didn't say hairdresser," Ian replies, rolling his eyes, "I said barber. You're good at it." 

"I can do one hair style and suddenly I'm barber material?" Mickey says, walking over to the laundry basket and making sure he'd emptied his pockets from last night out. He wasn't about to lose another twenty in the wash because Ian's dumbass sister doesn't think to check the pockets.

"No, but you could learn more." Ian replies, picking up the shave gel and covering his chin and neck with it.

"I ain't learnin' how to be a barber, Gallagher, and that's that." Mickey says, shaking his head and laughing as he rummages through the pockets in everyone else's clothes in case there's anything left in them. 

"If you're lookin' for money in any of their pockets to steal you're gonna be disappointed. Nobody makes that mistake in this family." Ian says disapprovingly. 

"Hey! I was checkin' to see if they'd left their phones or somethin' in there!" 

"Sure you were." 

"I fuckin' was!" Mickey says, holding a pair of Carl's jeans in mid-air.

Ian raises a skeptical eyebrow and carries on shaving. 

"Fuck you." Mickey spits, returning to look through the other clothes. After a minute, he pauses, drawing out a little Spiderman figurine from the front pocket of a pair of Liam's overalls. He holds it in his hand for a moment and then stands to walk over to Ian. "Your brother's?" He asks, holding the toy up.

Ian pauses in shaving his cheek to glance over at it. "Oh. He was missing that yesterday..." 

Mickey raises his eyebrows and nods. "Yeah, I know. He didn't stop screaming about it for a half hour. That kid's crazy about Spiderman right now. And Iron Man, and Buzz Lightyear. And you've got a fuckton of money stashed in your kitchen - which is all still there, by the way. So shut the fuck up about me stealing shit from your family. I ain't about that and you know it." Mickey says, glaring at him. 

It's quiet for a moment while Ian looks down and sighs. "Shit, I'm an asshole," Ian says, turning to face him fully. "I'm sorry." 

Mickey folds his arms and glares, sitting down on the edge of the bath and biting his nails. 

"I'm sorry." Ian says again. "It's just a little weird, still. You being here... Living with us." He explains. 

"You want me to leave?" Mickey snaps. 

"No!" Ian replies. "It's just a lot to get used to. I love it, I do, but... you know... you're still not used to it yet, you said so yourself." 

Mickeys sighs and fiddles with the arms on the toy. "I'm not gonna steal from you," he mumbles after a moment. "I've never... you know, it's never been like this for me. I want it to work. And if it's not... just tell me and I'll leave, alright?" 

Ian's eyes soften and he drops the razor in the sink. "Hey." He says back gently. "I know it's been difficult. I'm sorry. But I want to make this work too. And my family care about you, as much as they won't admit it. I mean, Lip let us have his old room, Fi's letting you stay in the kitchen by yourself unsupervised..." Ian says, before a grin splits his face, "Debbie's helpin' you catch up on all the gay rights campaigning you've neglected to do." 

They both laugh. "I don't think that listening to her ramble on about gay marriage and fag dads really counts as 'campaigning'." Mickey says, glancing to the side and then back at Ian. 

Ian wants to say, 'shut up, you were interested', but he doesn't. Instead, he plants a kiss on Mickey's mouth and holds his arms still as the older boy yells in annoyance and squirms away. 

When Ian finally lets him go, there's shave gel over half his face. Ian laughs. Mickey punches him in the shoulder hard. "Ow!" Ian yells, laughing as Mickey tries to hide a grin and wipes his face clean again. After a moment, he drops his towel seductively, staring at Ian's eyes in the mirror all the while. 

Debbie makes fun of him at breakfast for having two weird patches of peach fuzz on his cheeks from how quickly he'd finished shaving. 

Mickey snickers beside him and grabs his crotch under the table, and Ian throws the crust of his toast at his face. "Shut up."


End file.
